


night rather than day

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Camboys, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, aka camboy wwx: the fic, aka just lwj having a spanking kink, mentions of spanking, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: During daytime, Wei Ying is a high school professor. Teaching bratty teenagers who have a more active love life than him and annoying possibly every member of the faculty at any chance. (Except Lan Wangji, because rumors say that the man is utterly smitten by the cheerful professor.)At night, Wei Ying issluttysuibian, a top-ranking camboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this because i'm sad and idk when i'll be able to write the next part so what better way to find out than posting it online and let people decide if i should continue or not :D
> 
> title from exid's [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ekdsWPG0ZtVrvEUPe2Djv) of the same title!

Wangji should really stop looking at his laptop’s screen right now.

Flashed in front of him was an open tab displaying a tacky looking website－_chinesecreampie.com_－ with a livestream of a man he knew very well currently ongoing. If it was any other man, then Wangji can happily close the scandalous website and continue grading his students’ papers but no, it’s not just any other man. It’s a man that always lingers at the front of his mind, ever so energetic and persistent despite Wangji’s countless attempts at pushing him away.

It was his _co-teacher_, Wei Ying. And Wangji finds himself unable to look away.

No, seriously. He should stop.

His fists clench on his lap, fighting back the urge to give in to his body’s call and succumb to the shameless moans coming out of the laptop’s speaker. It’s a blessing that he lives alone now, because if his brother ever catches wind of his questionable activities at night, he might already be dead out of embarrassment. On the screen, Wei Ying continues to pleasure himself with the use of an unnaturally huge purple dildo. His little whines as he pushes the toy deeper in him while simultaneously stroking his leaking erection never went unheard by Wangji’s ears, and he found himself leaning closer and turning the volume up just to hear more of those sinful moans.

“Mm, just like that…” Wei Ying utters, eyes completely blissed out. “Are you touching yourself too? I hope you are, fuck, I’m so close. Come with me, please…”

Wangji’s hands itch to just sneak inside his sweatpants and relieve his own leaking length too, but he constantly reminds himself that this is Wei Ying, his co-worker, for God’s sake. No matter how tantalizing he must look right now, he is still Wangji’s friend, (oh how he loathes calling Wei Ying by that title, because he wants to be _more_ than that) and friends don’t just casually jerk off to a friend’s porn stream online.

But he is Wei Ying, the man of Wangji’s dreams. The man that he learned to love dearly despite the countless annoyances that he brings into his peaceful life. The man who shouldered his co-teacher’s classes for a month because she was sick. The man who came barreling in his life like a truckload of laughter and clumsiness, and honestly, Wangji doesn’t mind being hit.

As Wei Ying seems to be getting close to his orgasm, judging from his irregular thrusts and louder whimpers, Wangji slowly sneaked his hand inside his trousers and hesitantly grasped his aching cock. He hissed at the sudden sensation, immediately stroking it in time with Wei Ying’s desperate thrusts. Wangji shudders at the burning pleasure coursing through his veins, and Wei Ying continues to pummel his hole with the dildo, all while spewing obscenities out of his mouth. Broken pleas of ‘_Harder, mm, deeper, just like that_’ and ‘_God I really wish someone was fucking my brains out right now_’ echo in the entirety of Wangji’s room, and Wangji tries not to lose his sanity completely as he strokes himself faster.

“C-close… I’m so close, fuck!”

Wangji shivered at Wei Ying’s needy tone, wanting to hear those erotic moans and loud cries beside his ear, as their bodies press tightly together, hot and slick.

One, two, three thrusts are all that it took for Wei Ying to finally release, crying out a broken whimper of ‘_Yes, yes, yes._’ Wangji followed close too, stroking his erect cock vigorously until he came messily on his hand. Completely sated, Wei Ying looked into the camera and smiled shyly, as if he wasn’t fucking his ass with a large dildo mere seconds ago. Cheeks flushed, he inched closer and gave a flirtatious wink. “Did you like it?”

Several lewd comments made Wangji brows furrow. He almost forgot that he was watching a public livestream, and an unbridled jealousy made its way through Wangji’s heart, not wanting anyone else having Wei Ying’s attention.

He must have been blinded by his enviousness too much that he found himself writing a comment.

_hanguang-jun donated 100 coins!_  
_hanguang-jun_: You looked so beautiful.

Wei Ying perked up at the sound of a particularly large donation, eyes skimming over the comments section to find Wangji’s comment. “Why, thank you, user _hanguang-jun_! I’m glad you enjoyed tonight!” He said with another wink, making Wangji’s heart thump traitorously. “I’ll make sure to give you a better one next week.”

God, Wei Ying should stop being like this or Wangji swears he will actually combust.

After reading and answering some more comments, Wangji noticed that the other man’s eyes are drooping sleepily. Concerned, (and yeah, a little bit endeared) his fingers began typing a comment again.

_hanguang-jun_: Sleep. You are tired.

When Wei Ying came across his comment, he giggled and nodded enthusiastically, making Wangji’s heart skip a beat. “Okay, _hanguang-jun_. I’ll sleep now. For you.” He said teasingly. “Well, I’ll see you next week. Good night!” Wei Ying blew a kiss towards the camera before pressing something on a computer in front of him to cut off the livestream, leaving Wangji alone to gather his thoughts.

The first time he stumbled across Wei Ying’s－or rather, _sluttysuibian_’s－channel, it was due to an ad popping up randomly one night. The ad displayed a plethora of photos featuring camboys in different states of nudity, all of them gazing lasciviously at the camera, but one face caught Wangji’s attention. Although a little bit small and blurry, he knew that it was his fellow teacher, his beloved, Wei Ying.

Wangji couldn’t believe his eyes at first, peering closer to his monitor and scanning the familiar face thoroughly. When he was sure that it was indeed Wei Ying who was in the picture, he cautiously clicked the ad, and it led him to a website full of various streams and videos from gay men all over China. And what surprised him more was that Wei Ying was apparently one of the top-rating camboy in the website, ranking third all over. Curious, he clicked sluttysuibian’s channel, and the rest was history.

He should probably stop this shameless act of watching his co-worker pound himself with a variety of dildos and vibrators every week, but he found himself powerless against his desires. Every week, he would anticipate Wei Ying’s stream like a starved animal, his carnal desires scratching and clawing at him to just give in.

He just prays that Wei Ying will never find out his dirty secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there will be more to come and No not anytime soon, unfortunately. i may start the next part next week, since it will be my semestral break at that time. i still have to write my wwx bday fic so, we'll never know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> leave a kudos if you liked it! and scream at me in the comments if you want the next part so i can write this faster ;)) i like being pressured,,,
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wangji suffers a lot because of Wei Ying. And by a lot, it means _a lot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 3-4 hours straight and I Regret Nothing

“Lan Zhan!”

A cheery voice that was actually too loud for Wangji’s opinion startled him out of him reverie, turning his head to look at the smaller man taking large steps to catch up to him.

“Lan Zhan, wait up!” Wei Ying cried out, increasing the length of his every step until he was side to side with Wangji. “You always walk too fast. How are you not exhausted yet?” He said while wheezing.

Wangji smiled inwardly at the very cute state of Wei Ying in front of him. His eternally unkempt hair became even more disheveled, his arms are barely keeping up the countless folders and test papers nestled between them, and his cheeks are wonderfully flushed, courtesy of the cold autumn air. He can’t help but coo inwardly at the adorable sight of his co-teacher before him. Said adorable man is currently looking up at him with huge silver eyes waiting for a reply.

Clearing his throat, Wangji replied. “Wei Ying is just too slow.”

“Hey!”

Wei Ying glared at him, making his face look as terrifying as an agitated kitten. Punching him halfheartedly, he stuck his tongue out at Wangji and proceeded to walk faster than him to prove a point. “See, I’m walking faster thank you now! Lan Zhan, keep up! Hahaha!”

It takes all of Wangji’s self-control to not kiss Wei Ying senseless then and there.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his train of thoughts, and Wangji whipped his head around to find a very angry Jiang Cheng standing outside their faculty room wearing his signature frown. “Wei Ying! Hurry your ass up, you still have a lot of test papers to check!” But Wei Ying didn’t seem to care about his brother’s anger, even going as far as walking slowly to annoy Jiang Cheng even more.

“Jiang Cheng, don’t be so pissy, it’s too early to be frowning like that!” Wei Ying teased, sidling closer to Lan Zhan as if demanding for protection from his screaming brother. Jiang Cheng can do nothing but growl at him and reprimand him one more time when another man came out of the room, long haired and eternally bright with his radiant smile. “Anyways, your boyfriend is here, _ge_. Shouldn’t you be paying attention to him right now?”

The long haired man chuckled as he put his arm around Jiang Cheng’s waist, leaning closer to him. “Wei Ying’s right, _baobei_. You should pay attention to you boyfriend, I’m getting lonely over there.” He said with fake pity, knowing full well that Jiang Cheng is easily flustered with only a little bit of flirting.

The other man spluttered, cheeks a flaming red as he pushes his boyfriend away. “Sh-shut the fuck up, Xichen! Don’t call me that in public!”

“But why not?” Xichen pouted, peering up at Jiang Cheng with puppy eyes that he knows the man can’t resist. “I just want my boyfriend to pay attention to me.”

Beside Wangji, Wei Ying fake gagged at the two couple, shaking his head and muttering words that sound like ‘_how is your brother this cheesy oh god, I’ve never seen him like that before. I think I’m going to vomit._’ Wangji just looked at Wei Ying apologetically. “Our family has always been the romantic type.” Although sometimes Wangji thinks that his brother and Wei Ying’s brother can be a little bit shameless sometimes, considering that they are in an institution of learning, love looks good on Lan Xichen’s face. And who is he to tamper on his brother’s mood, right?

“Oh, really?” Wei Ying peered up at him, suddenly intrigued. “Do tell, Lan Zhan. Are you the romantic type too?”

_If you only knew, Wei Ying_ is what Wangji would like to say.

Instead, he cleared his throat and looked back at the arguing (well, not exactly arguing, more like Jiang Cheng screaming at his boyfriend to stop flirting with him) couple in front of them. “Well, I did say that it runs in the family.” There. That seems to be a safe answer, right?

Perhaps it was, because Wei Ying dropped the subject already, much to Wangji’s relief. “Boo! What a lame answer, Lan Zhan!”

Wangji would like to confess to Wei Ying one day, he really does. But he can’t seem to find the right time to do so. Everytime he does try, either something unexplainable happens (Wangji tried to confess during last year’s Valentine’s Day but Wei Ying suddenly had stomach problems because he ate a lot of chocolate that day; needless to say, nothing happened) or Wangji backs out at the last minute, scared of the answer that he will receive from his beloved’s lips.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Wangji walked up towards the couple and bid his greetings on his brother. “Good morning, Wangji! I see that you and Wei Ying are getting pretty close nowadays.” Lan Xichen said with a wink, knowing full well of Wangji’s feelings towards the cheerful teacher.

“Brother,” he warned. “I only caught up with Wei Ying on the way here.”

Still smiling at him knowingly, Xichen only sighed. “Whatever you say, _di_.”

Behind him, Wangji can hear Wei Ying dashing towards his brother and a very angry Jiang Cheng screaming at him to stay away. The two began to make a scene in front of the faculty room, and some early students who are passing by are looking at the two with confusion written on their faces while the others are laughing at the scuffle between the two teachers. Wei Ying has his arm around Jiang Cheng while still magically able to hold up all the files and test papers with his other arm. Jiang Cheng, on the other hand, is pushing his brother away all while spewing out curses in the most PG-13 way possible.

Wangji knows that those papers will not last long in Wei Ying’s arms, and lo and behold, the stacks of papers fell out of his grasp when he tried to chase after Jiang Cheng, the poort test papers flying all over the four of them.

“Look what you did, Wei Ying! Clean it up now!” Jiang Cheng berated his brother. Meanwhile, Wei Ying looked at him with wide eyes. “No, I’m not going to help you! You caused it, you clean it.”

“But Jiang Cheng!’ Wei Ying exclaimed, eyes morphing into a pitiful shape and already turning watery. “I can’t pick these papers up alone! They’re too many!”

“If you didn’t try to tackle me to the ground then this wouldn’t happen. Just clean it up, Wei Ying. Classes will start soon.”

Sighing, Wangji bent down and gathered the papers himself. Wei Ying squeaked as he turned around to find the other picking up his mess for him, and he abruptly kneeled to help Wangji collect the poor test papers sprawled around the floor, apologizing intently. But the taller man only shook his head as he handed Wei Ying the papers, saying that it was no problem at all. Wei Ying can’t help but blush at Wangji’s honest gaze.

“Um,” he starts, sending a sheepish smile towards Wangji’s direction. “It’s really okay, Lan Zhan. I’ll pick it up myself.”

Wangji was going to retort and say he really doesn’t mind helping, when suddenly, Wei Ying turned his back to him and picked up the remaining papers on the floor.

Wangji is not supposed to feel this. _Wei Ying is just picking up papers_. He reprimands himself. But how can he not ogle at his long-time crush when he is right in front of him, bent over and presenting his ample buttocks at him. Wangji doesn’t know if Wei Ying is doing this intentionally or not, but he knows that he probably has a raging boner right now.

He thinks back to Wei Ying’s stream last night. How he slid that damned purple dildo up his gorgeous hole, slick and needy. Thinks back to the image of Wei Ying’s body when he laid on his stomach, knees parted obscenely to expose his gaping entrance, whimpering out pleas of ‘_Please fuck me, ravage my wet hole._’ on the camera. His mind conjures a lot more vivid imagery after that, Wei Ying bending over in front of him just like this, but this time they’re in Wangji’s bedroom, the smaller man moaning his name and only his.

“－Zhan! Lan Zhan!”

Wangji blinked out of his daydream to find Wei Ying staring at him with wide, concerned eyes, holding his shoulders tightly. “Lan Zhan, are you alright?”

Mentally cursing himself for spacing out, (and possibly popping a boner in a public place, much less a school) Wangji shook his head and released a tiny bit of smile to reassure the concerned teacher. “I am fine, Wei Ying. Please excuse me, I－I have to go to the comfort room.”

He doesn’t know if that was a ghost of a smirk he saw on Wei Ying’s face, but all Wangji knows is that he needs to take care of this problem right now.

When Wangji reached the faculty’s bathroom, he immediately locked himself inside a stall and palmed himself, cursing lightly when he found his erection already straining beneath his pants. Hissing, he took himself out and proceeded to stroke vigorously, mind going back to Wei Ying’s sizeable ass displayed right in front of him earlier, so near to him that he could almost touch it and see how it feels. Would it be soft? Would it yield under his touch, molding perfectly to the shape of his hand? Would Wei Ying release those pretty sounds he heard last night when he slides his fingers inside of his hole?

“Fuck…” Wangji threw his head back at the overwhelming sensation taking over him, his thighs shaking and breaths coming out shallowly. He wandered back to the time where Wei Ying introduced a paddle on one of his streams, and Wangji can’t help but to buck into his hand when he pictured Wei Ying slapping his ass with a wooden paddle, the fat cheeks turning into a beautiful shade of crimson. God, the things he would do just so he could bruise Wei Ying like that himself.

Distantly, he heard someone open the bathroom door and call out to him, but he was too deep in pleasure that he just couldn’t bare to mind the intruder. His hand moves along his length eagerly, mouth lolling open to let out the tiniest of whimpers. His breathing stuttered in a sudden spike of pleasure on the upstroke, and he found himself spilling into his hands with Wei Ying’s name on his lips, mind short-circuiting from the immense bliss that he just experienced.

Wangji’s eyes shot open in alarm, recalling that he heard someone come in and call out for him, but when he came out of the stall, he found the bathroom to be empty. He sighed in relief. _Good_.

Outside, in the far corner of the faculty room, Wei Ying hunches over his laptop, typing furiously as his mind tries to push the sounds of pleasure that he heard coming from the last stall of the bathroom. Tries to forget the broken whimpers of his name uttered by a voice he knew so well.

It’s the weekend again.

It’s Saturday, and Wangji prepares his mind (and his dick) as he sets up his laptop on top of him, fingers already typing the website on the search bar for a certain gay porn streaming site. He quickly clicked on _sluttysuibian_’s account on the homepage, and promptly looked at the watch on his arm. _10:27PM_. Still a few more minutes before the stream begins.

He noticed the comments section on the bottom of the screen, already full of horny men and women sending lewd comments towards Wei Ying. Wangji finds himself clenching his fists at every scandalous word he reads.

_IHaveABigCock_: sluttysuibian where are you i want to see your gorgeous ass already

_monster69_: I want to cover you with my cum.

_mommykinks_: come out faster baby mommy wants to spank u and fuck u raw~

He knows he shouldn’t be jealous at those comments, because Wei Ying is not his (yet), but he can’t help the anger coursing through his veins at the sight of other people talking about his beloved like that. He wants Wei Ying for himself, wants his body for his eyes only, his moans for his ears only, if Wei Ying would have him.

Wangji doesn’t realize that three minutes had already passed by when Wei Ying suddenly appeared onscreen, a bright smile already plastered on his charming face. “Hello! Were you waiting for me for too long?” He greeted cheerfully.

The comments are flooded with gentle reassurances and some urging for him to start the show, and Wangji’s mind just said _fuck it_ as he wrote a comment himself.

_hanguang-jun_: Not too long, pretty. Take your time.

Wei Ying’s eyes sparkled when he saw a certain user’s comment, smile getting impossibly wider. “Why, thank you for the compliment, _hanguang-jun_. Such a gentleman!” He winked at the camera, making Wangji’s ears flush. “Well, since a lot of you want me to start already, let’s get the party started, then!” He clapped his hands excitedly, as if he was performing in a children’s show and not in front of five thousand or so horny people who pays to see him get fucked on every massive dildo ever created.

“Tonight is a special night, since I’m feeling a little generous.” He prompts, eyes glinting mischievously. “Tonight, I would be taking requests from anyone in the comments! If I see a request that I like, I’ll do it. It can be anything from which toy I should use, to fucking myself in some positions that you would like. Or whatever kinky shit you’re into, I can take it.” Wei Ying spoke slowly, voice dropping an octave lower with every word he says.

This is really not good for Wangji’s poor heart. And dick.

He just noticed that Wei Ying is wearing something different today, too. Instead of his usual tight briefs that always makes Wangji lose his mind, he’s wearing a dark blue sweater, which is kind of weird since he’s always topless whenever he streams. Wangji was just going to comment about the change of attire tonight, but someone already beat him to it.

_MisterEggplant_: What’s with the new outfit tonight? Is that your boyfriend’s sweater or smth lmao

Wei Ying’s eyes widened when he read the comment, a soft pink already spreading throughout his cheeks. “Um, actually－” He said, eyes avoiding the camera. “This, this was my crush’s sweater. He um, lent me this a few days back, and his smell still clings on this even if it’s been two days and it really turns me on. I really love his smell.”

And then it clicks on Wangji’s mind.

Thursday. He and Wei Ying were walking together on the way home when he saw the smaller man shiver. Chastising him for not wearing more layers now that the weather has gone chilly, Wangji takes off his sweater and passes it to Wei Ying, who in turn shook his head, saying something along the lines of ‘_But then Lan Zhan would be cold!_’. But Wangji insisted, replying that he doesn’t get cold that easily, and that he’s wearing more layers than Wei Ying, so it won’t affect him that much. Only then did Wei Ying accept his sweater and Wangji was trying so hard to not lose his sanity then and there at the sight of Wei Ying wearing his clothes that are too big for him.

Now, Wangji tries to not lose his sanity yet again as he watches Wei Ying’s cheeks get impossibly redder at his confession, eyes flitting around his room nervously and hands pulling at the hem of the sweater. He looks so soft like that, his clothes pooling on his milky thighs and the collar slipping off to give a tease to a smooth shoulder.

Only then did Wangji realize Wei Ying’s words earlier.

“_Um, actually－this, this was my crush’s sweater._”

Crush.

Lan Wangji was Wei Ying’s crush.

Wangji can die peacefully right here, right now.

Eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, Wangji watched as Wei Ying turned around and shifted towards the drawer on the left side of his bed to retrieve whatever toy his viewers asked him to use on himself tonight. The sweater rode up his thighs, only to reveal a black lace underneath that made Wangji almost cum at first sight. Fuck, is Wei Ying wearing _lace panties_?

After getting his toys, which consists of a vibrating plug and a cock ring, Wei Ying is surprised to find the comments section going wild. Apparently, they also saw the seductive sight that was underneath Wei Ying’s clothes. “Oh? Are you talking about my panties?” He smirked, then actually pulled the sweater upward, showing the black lace panties that hugged his hips just right, and hid next to nothing. Wei Ying’s half-hard cock can be fully seen through the dark material, the tip of it already shining with precum. “I figured that I use this new pair tonight, since it _is_ a special event.”

Wangji cannot control himself at this moment, hands fumbling to untie the laces of his sweatpants and impatiently pulls it down, together with his boxers, to free his raging erection. Fuck, he was hard the moment he realized Wei Ying was wearing the sweater he gave him. He held himself tightly, gasping at the intense sensation spreading in his groin. He stroked his cock a few more times before he finally looked at the screen again.

This time, he found Wei Ying with his sweater bunched up at his chest, hands playing with his dusty nipples. A bright blush can be seen on his cheeks, and his legs are strewn widely on the bed, letting the viewers see the strain of his erection on his panties and a hint of ass.

“More… Please, give me more. Is that all that you can give?” Wei Ying moans out, eyes brimming with lust. “If you can’t even give me a proper request, then I might just well－_ah_, finish myself off right now.”

Wangji scrambled to type a comment.

_hanguang-jun_: Open yourself up and keep playing with your nipples.

Wei Ying’s eyes brightened as he saw Wangji’s comment, a smirk slowly spreading over his blissed-out face.

“Now, that’s more like it, _hanguang-jun_.”

Halting his assault on his nipples, Wei Ying stretched out his arm to reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He hurriedly uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers, his other hand already stripping himself off from his panties. Wangji can only grasp his cock tighter at the sight of Wei Ying’s flushed cock exposed on his laptop screen.

With a wink to the camera, Wei Ying turned around on all fours and stuck his ass high, wiggling it around just to rile his viewers up. And oh, Wangji is very riled up right now alright. So riled up that he might just push Wei Ying down and spank him until his ass are as red as his face and he is begging for him to stop. Finally, Wei Ying’s fingers traveled down, making their way towards the puckered entrance in between the two globes. His other hand spread one cheek apart, making him shiver at the cold air delightfully whispering on his hole. Slowly but surely, he inched his fingers closer until they reached their destination, and Wei Ying didn’t waste more time as he plunged the first finger inside himself, moans getting louder.

“Fuck! Hah, that felt so good.” He cries out, a second finger already making its way inside, scissoring himself open. “Mm, yes… Please, just like that.”

Wangji touches himself faster at the delicious view in front of him, his beloved, who has a crush on him, fingering himself open while wearing _his_ sweater, moaning sweetly to the camera. Wei Ying whimpers louder as he added a third finger inside, leaving him delectably stretched and ready for the toy to slide in.

“I bet _you_ wished you were the one opening me up, huh? Want to slide your fingers, hah, inside me, see how tight I am? Well too bad, this ass belongs to La－to one man only.”

Wangji didn’t miss the slight slip there, and he strokes himself faster at the thought Wei Ying thinking about him while he is pleasuring himself.

Finally deeming himself stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out of his hole and reached out for the cock ring, slipping his dripping erection inside its confines. “I just hope that this doesn’t backfire on me.” He chuckles lightly. Next comes the vibrating plug, which Wei Ying waved at the camera playfully before reaching behind himself once again and inserting it inside himself, inch by inch. “Oh god, thank you whoever requested me to use this tonight. This is my biggest vibrating plug and I’ve never been more thankful to use this once again.” He babbles thoughtlessly.

Hands shaking, he finds the small remote accompanying the plug, and smirks victoriously when he found it. Wei Ying held the remote in front of the camera, eyes shining with mirth. “Well, let’s put this to good use, shall we?”

At the first press of a button, Wei Ying’s eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open as he moans loudly in pleasure. His hands found his leaking cock easily, stroking it faster with every second but unable to reach the climax because of the cock ring getting in the way. Head lolling back in pleasure, Wei Ying turned around to give his viewers an exquisite sight: the pink end of the vibrating plug peeking through his asscheeks shyly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Wangji grasps himself tighter at the sight of Wei Ying cheeks vibrating faintly, the smooth globes trembling as the plug works its way inside of him.

“Fuck… Hah, so good. Wish I had a cock in me right now, splitting me open and－_oh!_ filling me with hot cum…” Wei Ying gasps out, hips thrusting upwards with every violent shake of the plug inside him. With trembling thighs, he pushed himself up and looked at the comments section once again. “Any more, mm, _fuck_, requests?”

_ilikecockandtiddies_: oh i hav e a good one

_ilikecockandtiddies_: call this infamous crush of urs right now ;))

Wei Ying’s eyes bulged out at the shameless request, but smiled knowingly after a few seconds. “Well, user _ilikecockandtiddies_－great username by the way, the only thing I could say about your request is: your mind, honey.”

Wei Ying proceeded to reach for his phone on the bedside table and, _oh no_, Wangji thinks. He tapped on his phone a couple of times before pressing the receiver on his ear, panting from anticipation.

Beside him, Wangji’s phone gave off a loud shrill, signifying an incoming call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW THANK YOU FOR READING!!! i honestly didn't expect that this chapter would reach 3k words,,, things got out of hand and before i knew it, i wrote 3k words of horny pining :D 
> 
> thank you for the kind words and kudos from the first chapter!!! i really appreciate all of you <3 <3 leave a kudos and/or a comment here too so i can be motivated again owo
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wei Ying is calling..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but here y'all go!!! i hope you like it owo

Wangji’s breath shakes as he takes in Wei Ying’s anxious expression on the screen. Slowly, he removed his hand from his cock, and reached for his ringing phone beside him.

_ Wei Ying is calling… _

He released a nervous breath, and with trembling hands, swiped on the screen to receive the call. _ Here goes nothing . _

Wangji saw the moment Wei Ying’s eyes lit up when he answered the call. He smiled triumphantly and looked at the camera, pointing and mouthing _ He answered it! _ to his audience. He can only look at the screen endearingly before he uttered his greeting. “Wei Ying.”

The camboy visibly tenses at the sound of Wangji’s voice, thighs closing together in a weak attempt to soothe his raging erection. He seems to be holding himself back from touching his raging erection, and Wangji watched him intently, obviously intrigued. Was Wei Ying getting more aroused just from his voice?

Interesting.

Wei Ying covered his mouth with his free hand, afraid that a needy sound might escape his parted lips, but Wangji already _ knew _. Wei Ying doesn’t need to hide anything from him. “U-um… Hello.” He said meekly, trying so hard to keep his voice from faltering. Wei Ying shifted on his bed a bit, opting to kneel at the lush mattress, and straddled a pillow between his shaking thighs. Wangji might have gripped his cock tighter at the alluring sight of his beloved, trying so hard to keep himself from touching his length just from Wangji’s voice alone.

Wangji stopped to think if it would be appropriate for him to say that he was watching him right now. That he was watching the way Wei Ying is rutting his hips subtly on the silken pillow underneath him. That he knew of _ sluttysuibian _ a long time ago, and that he was an avid viewer since then.

A voice inside him said _ yes, do it _ _._ Show the world that Wei Ying is yours. Take your claim, show them whom Wei Ying belongs to. A primal part in Wangji wants to stake his mark on his beloved in front of thousands of his viewers, wants to see how all those horny people would react once they knew that Wei Ying’s _ hanguang-jun _ is always watching over him, making sure that he does not get treated improperly everytime he streams.

But a part of Wangji, the more _ romantic _ part of him, wants to tell the truth in private. In a world where there’s nobody but them. He wants his confession to be intimate, just him and Wei Ying, away from the privy eyes of the world. And as much as he wants to reveal his identity right now, Wangji does not know how Wei Ying will react. He couldn’t bare to see a day where Wei Ying would be apprehensive towards him, or worse, _ hate _ him for not telling the truth the moment he found out.

Wangji has come to a decision. _ It can wait. If Wei Yin would be angry at me about this, then at least let it be in private, where no one else will know. _

Sighing, he answered inquisitively. “Why are you calling?”

_ ilikecockandtiddies _: put it on speaker mode!! it’s not fair if you’re the only one listening >;((

Wei Ying widened his eyes at the scandalous request, but obediently agreed anyways. He did tell his audience that he would accept any of their request, no matter how dirty it is. He gradually lowered his phone from his ear before tapping on the screen once, and positioned the phone near the camera so his viewers will be able to hear the voice from the other side.

“N-nothing, uh, just wanting to if you’ve already _ hah _-had dinner.” Wei Ying’s voice trembled, words breaking off towards the end as he pressed a button on the vibrator’s remote－as per the viewers’ request, increasing the intensity of the plug inside him. He covered his lips once again and breathed heavily through his nose, so high from the pleasure he’s receiving that he can’t even breathe properly.

Wangji made sure to be careful and not say Wei Ying’s name when he answered. “Yes, I have. How about you”

The man on the screen shuddered, hips bucking wildly on the pillow at the mere sound of Wangji’s voice. Wei Ying looked helplessly at the camera, eyes begging his audience to command him to say something, _ do _ something, or else the man on the other side of the phone will notice that something is going on. He is so lost already, he only wants to hear Wangji’s voice more, more, _ more _ . Dazed, Wei Ying opened his eyes to find a comment saying _ Touch your nipples! _ and he obliged, nearly doubling over himself from the sharp sting of pleasure he received. Unknowingly, he let out a strangled whimper, which didn’t come unnoticed to Wangji’s keen ears.

Feigning concern, he composed himself and spoke again. “Are you alright?”

Wei Ying shot up, and Wangji burned the image of his beloved’s silver eyes glazed over with lust on the back of his mind. “I’m o-okay! I was just making dinner for myself, thought I would… Call you.” 

_ He can’t even think straight anymore _ _._ Wangji thought to himself, eager hand returning on his cock, stroking languidly.

Wangji growls lightly at the trembling form of the camboy, hand gripping the fabric of the pillow tightly while rutting his hips, eyes closed and mouth sinfully bitten red to keep himself from moaning.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to come over?” He pressed on.

At that statement, Wei Ying immediately stilled, eyes wide with panic. Wangji can see a slight hesitation on his eyes, silently debating whether he should let the man come over and see his current state or not. He wished that Wei Ying would agree.

Clearing his throat, Wei Ying spoke in the most composed voice that he could manage. “No! I mean, no, i-it’s okay… Uh, I was just a little distracted because I’m chopping something and my phone is not on speaker.”

Wangji hummed disapprovingly on the receiver, revelling in the visible shiver that wracked through the camboy’s body at the tone of his voice. “You sound like you’re having a hard time cooking while talking to me. I will call you back later.” He said carefully, eyes never leaving the trembling form of Wei Ying on his laptop screen.

Almost instantaneously, Wei Ying’s eyes shot open in alarm, not wanting to end the call so easily. “No! It’s－it’s okay. I can manage. Don’t worry about m-me… Haha…” He trailed off, mind hazy from the intense buzz that he’s receiving from the plug inside him and his own wandering hands leaving teasing touches along his skin. Oh, if only he knew how bad Wangji wants to touch that porcelain skin himself. Glide his fingers over the lithe muscles of Wei Ying’s abdomen, lave his tongue on the dips of his deep collarbones, and leave pretty pink and purple bruises on his long neck and wide shoulders, making him a beautiful work of art made from teeth and tongue.

Wangji clicked his tongue in mock annoyance, wanting to get a rise out of the poor camboy. “Behave.” He enunciated every syllable firmly, basking at the sight of Wei Ying’s hips bucking on the pillow with his stern tone. “Continue making your dinner. I will call you later.” He said with finality. 

The camboy’s lips parted on a lewd manner, mouth forming an _ o _ shape from the delicious friction of the pillow underneath. His strictness _ did _ seem to get a rise out of Wei Ying, judging his quicker thrusts and shallower breaths. “O-okay, La－ _ hah _ . Hahaha, yes, I’ll－I’ll call you later then. Bye.” Wei Ying hurriedly stretched over to reach his phone, quickly ending the call. Once he was successful in doing so, he threw it carelessly behind him, and proceeded to hump the pillow vigorously, mouth falling open to _ finally _ let out the screams he was holding back.

“_F__uck! _ That was－that was not fair.” He whined to his audience. “How can he be so… So hot with little effort? Making me desperate like this with just h-his voice…” Wei Ying continued rambling while the man he just called watches him with utmost intent, heart still celebrating the fact that _ holy shit Wei Ying does like me and find me hot _ and mind reeling at the sinful appearance of the man on his screen, plush mouth spouting out halfhearted curses about how it’s so _ unfair _ and _ he is so hot I wish he was the one fucking me right now . _

Wangji might have growled a little too loud at that statement.

After a few moments, he can hear Wei Ying’s breathing quickened, his pelvis moving faster to chase his impending release. Broken moans of what seems to be a garbled utter of Wangji’s name came out of his lips, as well as pleas begging for something bigger, _ harder _ thing to fuck him.

“Oh fuck, yes… Please! Please, just like－just like that… _ Hah , _ let me cum, please!” 

He shoved his face on the sweater, _ Wangji’s _sweater, inhaled deeply, and shuddered at the deep sandalwood musk still engraved on every corner of the dark blue fabric. Not completely satisfied, he pulled the hem downwards, down until the rough edge of the sweater touched the head of his throbbing arousal, making him scream a plethora of curses and spill on the sweater and pillow below him.

Fuck. Okay, that was really hot. And possibly not good for Wangji’s sanity.

Wangji stroked himself faster, imprinting the debauched state of a post-orgasm Wei Ying on his eyes, never wanting the moment to end. He stroked once, twice, until he too is spilling on his hands, panting from the rush of adrenaline.

Wei Ying is still floating in space, head still buried on the soiled sweater and hips still thrusting weakly on the pillow, thoroughly milking his mindblowing orgasm. He seems to get back to himself after a few seconds, head lifting sluggishly to look at the camera still filming in front of him. He smiled lopsidedly, and gave his viewers a little wink that may or may not cause Wangji’s heart to skip a beat. “That was fun.”

Hundreds of comments and donations rushed in like a storm, praising Wei Ying for his remarkable performance tonight and encouraging him to do more of these in the future. The camboy only chuckled at the eager comments of his audience, clearly amused. “Thank you for all the compliments! I’m sure I’ll be doing more of these in my future streams, considering how _ exciting _ it was and how it made me came so hard. Seriously, your requests are gonna be the death of me! User _ ilikecockandtiddies _, you’re a devil.” Wei Ying pouted childishly, sticking his tongue out at the camera.

“I might not be doing something like this anytime soon though,” He continued. “But! I still have one more surprise for all of you!” Clapping excitedly, Wei Ying’s smile curved into a dangerous one once again. “I will be doing my first ever private stream event! After this stream is over, I will immediately post a link to a form that you need to fill up if you want to be a participant. All you need to do is write some important information－don’t worry, stuff like your real names and shit will not be needed, and answer one specific question about me, whoever gets the correct answer gets to be selected!”

Wangji furrowed his brows at that. _ A private stream? _ The thought of Wei Ying presenting himself to other people in private does not bode well for him.

“The question is really simple though. You have to guess when my birthday is! If you got the correct guess, I will immediately stop the application and declare you as the winner of my private stream. Until then, the form is open until Saturday next week!” Wei Ying giggled bashfully, obviously excited for next week’s stream. “Well, I’m getting pretty sleepy now, I’ll see you next week. Good night!”

The screen went black, and Wangji hurriedly checked _ sluttysuibian _’s profile to look for the link.

When he found it, he smirked smugly to himself.

_ It’s time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you so much for reading my 2k word vomit......... writing this chapter has been a little stressful for me because i can't seem to be satisfied with the things that are happening ;-; this final version was like, the 3rd rewrite or something... i lost count......
> 
> pls remember that none of the chapters are beta read yet!! so don't mind the mistakes in grammar or other technicalities, i will fix them after i finish writing the whole fic, i promise TOT
> 
> also, leave some kudos and/or comments?? pwease ;(((
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other man panted harder at Wei Ying’s vulgar words, the squelching sounds increasing in frequency and volume. “Touch yourself.” Lan Zhan ordered in a breathless tone.
> 
> “As you wish, _hanguang-jun_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H̷̻̍Ḁ̷̾P̸̹P̶̱̕Y̵̮̌ ̵͍̠̍͆B̸̖̍͂I̷̗̣͐R̸͇̒T̷͉͓̕Ḫ̵̑͆D̷̤̈́Ḁ̸̄͋Ỹ̷̖͝ ̵̘̈W̴̰̉E̸̜͗I̵̱͐ ̵̜͌̕W̵̛͉̍U̴̢͇͒X̴͓̓͂Į̸̿̾A̴͖̘̒͊N̵̹͙̆

The night is quiet save for a few cars and drunk passerbys littering the streets. The cool autumn air blows inside the partially-open window, making the temperature of the room drop, much to Wangji’s delight. He always liked it when his environment is a little colder than usual. Inside the room, the teacher can be seen typing on his laptop, eyes boring through the screen in front of him. At first glance, he may look like he was doing something important, like encoding grades or typing his lesson plan for tomorrow, but no, he’s doing something _more_ important than that.

Namely, signing up for Wei Ying private stream next week.

Wangji almost laughed at how easy it was to win this. He knew Wei Ying personally, of course he would know a thing like that about the other man. Too bad for the other viewers then.

He smirked triumphantly when he heard a celebratory _ding!_ from the website, indicating that he indeed guessed the question right and therefore granted access to _sluttysuibian_’s first ever private stream. A few minutes later, he received an email.

**__________________**

**suibian( •̀ ω •́ )✧ **_<sluttysuibian@gusu.com>_  
_to hanguang_jun@gusu.com_

CONGRATULATIONS, USER hanguang-jun! YOU WON MY FIRST EVER PRIVATE STREAM!!! q(≧▽≦q) Click the link attached to this email to access the stream on Saturday at 10:30PM. Also a little disclaimer: I will not be using the ‘chat’ function for this particular stream, instead, it will be in a call format (so both of us can have the Full Experience wink wink)! So if you are not comfortable with me hearing your voice, I suggest that you reply to this email immediately so I can pick a new winner.

That’s all, have a great night and see you next week! <3 <3

**__________________**

It seems like things are leaning accordingly to his preference, Wangji thought.

It’s a great night indeed.

On Monday, Wangji walks up to the faculty room alone, and was just in time to see yet another mindless bickering between Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng. The two are arguing about who made the best pancakes for Jiang Yanli, their sister, this morning－and honestly, he doesn’t even want to know. From one end of the room, he can hear Wei Ying screaming_ ‘Of course I made the better pancake! He just said yours is better because he pitied you!’_ while a screaming Jiang Cheng fought back with _‘How dare you! Just admit that yours are burnt and A-jie just doesn’t want to hurt your feelings so she said it was good!’_

Wei Ying faked a dramatic gasp at that statement, clutching his chest in mock agony and betrayal that made his brother roll his eyes so far up his head Wangji wondered if he started seeing his own brain matter. He pointed a finger at Jiang Cheng and wailed in an exaggerated manner, declaring “Liar! Just admit your defeat and go, Jiang Cheng!”

Said brother just gave him the finger before (finally) sitting down, leaving Wei Ying seething behind him.

Amused by the brothers’ antics, he approached Wei Ying’s desk and greeted the smaller man. “Good morning, Wei Ying.”

The man addressed glanced at him, and after recognizing Wangji, sent out the most beautiful smile that probably made him temporarily blind from its sheer brightness. Grinning widely, he waved at Wangji before promptly sitting down on his chair. “Good morning, Lan Zhan! Can you please tell Jiang Cheng that I made better pancakes than him? Thanks!”

A slight remark of_ ‘I can hear you, asshole!’_ can be heard from Jiang Cheng’s side of the room, and Wei Ying stuck his tongue out at his direction.

“Mn. Wei Ying makes the best pancakes.” He said with a serious conviction. Startled, Wei Ying looked up at him, probably analyzing if he’s serious or not. When he saw Wangji’s hard gaze towards him, his cheeks turned bright red and immediately avoided his stare, laughing awkwardly.

“A-ahahaha! Lan Zhan, what a kindhearted person you are! You haven’t even tasted my pancakes yet, how can you be so sure?”

With a determined gaze, Wangji answered wholeheartedly. “It’s Wei Ying’s pancakes so it must be delicious.”

Wei Ying gaped at him for a solid five seconds before his face suddenly heated up. He swatted Wangji’s chest, then proceeded to cover his flaming cheeks with his hands. “W-was that supposed to mean something? Lan Zhan, you’re so dangerous! If you use those lines seriously when flirting－ahh I can’t even think about it! Too dangerous! Lan Zhan has become dangerous!” He exclaimed, hands still hiding his blush and eyes refraining from looking at the man in front of him.

God, Wangji is so smitten.

A thought crossed his mind, the events of last night flooding his memories. Standing straight, he cleared his throat before asking. “By the way, were you alright last night? You sounded like you had a hard time making dinner while calling me.”

Wei Ying visibly tensed at his words, eyes widening just the tiniest fraction－but enough for Wangji to notice the panic hidden in them, and throat bobbing from his nervous gulps. He looked up at Wangji slowly, a stark contrast to his lively behavior earlier, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“A-ah, about that…” He trailed off, clearly at loss for words. “I was, I was doing okay! I really just got a little bit distracted because I was chopping something and talking to you at the same time, haha…”

_Okay, Wei Ying._ Wangi sarcastically says in his head. As if he didn’t know what Wei Ying was up to last Saturday.. As if he didn’t watch his stream along with five thousand people. As if he didn’t request the smaller man to do dirty things too. As if he wasn’t the one whom Wei Ying called, barely keeping his breath steady on the phone’s receiver as to not make the camboy suspicious of him.

Wangji lifted an eyebrow at his poor excuse, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly from the way Wei Ying is fidgeting in his seat, most likely recalling what he did last night. From the call, to Wangji reprimanding him to focus on his task, to getting off to the smell of his sweater. At those thoughts, he blushed brightly again, and shook his head before muttering something Wangji can’t hear.

“You shouldn’t have called me at that time then.” He pressed on, wanting to see more of Wei Ying squirming on his chair. “You were busy. What if you accidentally cut yourself?”

“I wouldn’t. I was really careful, Lan Zhan! Believe me!” Wei Ying looked up to the taller man with pleading eyes. And, Lord forgive him, he was just a man. He is weak when it comes to cute things, especially if it’s Wei Ying.

Sighing, Wangji hummed before giving his co-teacher one final stern look. “I believe you. But please don’t do that again, Wei Ying.”

The camboy noticeably gulps, then nodded furiously. “O-okay.”

Wei Ying screamed internally after Lan Zhan turned around to go to his respective desk, hands clutching the sides of his desk tightly and thighs closing discreetly and－what the actual _fuck_, did he just get a hard-on from Lan Wangji chastising him about kitchen safety and call etiquette?! What kind of fucked-up dick does he even have? Getting an erection at the mere sound of Lan Zhan’s voice, at his strict tone when he scolded him, at the thought of this happening again, but this time, they’re in a different setting, maybe with a bed and some bindings involved, and Lan Zhan towering over him while he kneels in front of him and－

Okay, he needs to stop.

He needs to stop thirsting over Lan Zhan every second of the day.

_But how could I not!_ Wei Ying’s traitorous mind argues. _When he looks so fine like that, I can’t help but get attracted to him! I’m just a weak man!_

Wei Ying is fucked. And not in the fun way.

When Saturday finally came, Wei Ying is practically vibrating out of his seat in anticipation.

He doesn’t know why he’s so excited about talking with _hanguang-jun_ on his private stream later, but something about him makes Wei Ying look forward to the time where he can finally hear his voice. _Hanguang-jun_ is just too soft spoken, too much of a gentleman judging from his too polite comments everytime he streams, and Wei Ying can’t wait until he can unleash the beast he knows is hidden inside the man.

Tapping lightly on his chin, Wei Ying also wondered how the hell did he guess his birthday that fast? Just five minutes or so after he posted the link, a notification indicating that a lucky viewer got the correct answer startled him out of his post-orgasm bliss, making Wei Ying doubt if the man knows him personally or if he’s just really good at guessing.

Wei Ying hopes it’s the latter one, or else he wouldn’t know what to do if someone he knows or, God forbid, _Lan Zhan_ found out about this.

An alarm breaks him out of his trance, and Wei Ying looked over to his phone to find that there’s only ten minutes left before the stream. Rising on his seat, he hurriedly went to his room to get changed at ready for tonight, head buzzing with excitement.

Different set of clothes were already strewn around on his bed, and Wei Ying sighs at the mess in front of him. Earlier this afternoon, he was debating with himself on which outfit to wear, which was a little weird, because he never really cared about his choice of clothing whenever he streams, they would be stripped off of him anyways. The idea of it being a special event could be a reason why he decided to dress up today, but Wei Ying is becoming suspicious that all these pretty clothes were for a certain special viewer only.

After much internal conflict, he finally decided on an outfit. It’s a thick wool sweater he got in an Anime Expo a few years back, sleeveless _and_ backless which teasingly shows off the garters of his red lace panties. He never really wore it after he bought it, but the soft texture of the black fabric is pleasing to touch, so he decided to keep it around just in case there will be an occasion for him to don this piece of clothing. Luckily, its time has come.

Wei Ying blushed at the cool air blowing around his exposed back and thighs, suddenly finding the room too hot and too cold at the same time. Anxious, he looked at the clock on his bedside table. _10:29PM._ Right on time.

He opened up his camera and turned it on, grinning mischievously as the light turned red, signalling that the stream is already online.

Taking a deep breath, he waited until user _hanguang-jun_ joined the stream before he smiled and waved to the camera. “Good evening, _hanguang-jun_! Do you like my outfit tonight?”

Heavy breathings are all that can be heard at the other side of the line, and Wei Ying wonders jokingly if the poor man came too early at the mere sight of him. After a few seconds, the man cleared his throat, and the camboy waits with bated breath for the man to start talking.

“Wei Ying.”

What the fuck, how did _hanguang-jun_ know his real name? And why does that voice sound so familiar?

Wei Ying wracked his mind for a possible reason as to why the voice on the other side sounds a lot like Lan Zhan, his crush－no, scratch it, _the love of his fucking life_. Surely a pure and gentle man as Lan Wangji wouldn’t waste his time watching a guy in his mid-twenties fuck himself with an assortment of dildos and other kinky sex toys every Saturday night. No, Lan Wangji is simply just too _good_ for those kind of things.

But there is no denying that it really was him, the Lan Zhan that he knows, uttering his name in a gravelly tone that always makes Wei Ying weak in the knees. Recovering from the initial shock, he cleared his throat and prepared for the inevitable. “L-Lan Zhan?”

The man let out a small gasp, no doubt not expecting the camboy to say his name out loud. _Well, that confirms it._

Wei Ying has a lot of thoughts in his mind right now. How did Lan Wangji find this website? How did he know that he does this as a side job? And most importantly, why didn’t he tell him sooner? Was he waiting for this opportunity to tell him the truth? Wei Ying is puzzled, it’s not really in the taller man’s personality to keep things to himself, especially if it concerns the wellbeing of someone else. So finding out that Lan Wangji, of all people, knew about his online persona, knew _sluttysuibian_, might have left him a little jarred.

“Is that really you, Lan Zhan?” He tests out, still not believing himself. When he heard a very familiar _‘Mn.’_ on the other line, he spoke again. “H-how? How did you find out?”

Lan Zhan took a deep breath, and started out with a gentle voice. “I didn’t mean to find out, Wei Ying. I just… Saw an ad somewhere.”

_Saw an ad somewhere._ Wei Ying almost doesn’t want to believe Lan Zhan’s words. But then again, he’s not the type of person who likes to lie. “But… Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

An obvious hitch of breath can be heard from the other side of the call, and Wei Ying thinks that Lan Zhan has probably waited for this question to come up ever since he first saw Wei Ying’s face on that ad many months ago. He stays silent for a whole minute, then answered the hanging question with a determined voice. “I meant to tell you sooner, but… I guess I probably got scared of what you’ll think of me. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to confess, I’m sorry that it took so long, Wei Ying.”

“Wh-why would I think differently of you, Lan Zhan? Shouldn’t _you_ be the one weirded out? With me fucking my brains out every weekend in front of thousands of people?” Wei Ying gawked at his screen incredulously, still not believing the words coming out of the other man’s mouth.

Lan Zhan cleared his throat, albeit awkwardly, and answered with utmost honesty. “If Wei Ying is comfortable with what he’s doing, then it is not in my place to meddle or stop you from doing what you like. As long as nothing bad happens to you, I’ll be there to support you, Wei Ying.”

Silence.

_Thump, thump, thump._ Wei Ying can hear his heartbeat banging hard on his chest from the bold yet sincere words.

For the love of God, can Lan Wangji just take it easy for a hot second? He can only handle a number of mini heart attacks in one day, goddammit. This is not good, not good for Wei Ying’s poor heart at all.

“Aaahhh! Lan Zhan! How can you say those words with such confidence? You’re torturing me right here!” He whines, not knowing what else to say, tongue-tied by Lan Wangji’s heartfelt confession.

On the other line, Wangji stares at the screen in shock, looking at the way Wei Ying hides his flushed face in his hands while being undeniably seductive wearing _that_ sweater that doesn’t even hide anything. “You… You are not angry at me? For not telling you sooner?”

“I wish I could get angry at you,” Wei Ying teased, just to get a rise out of Lan Zhan. “But how could I when you’re saying those sweet words? Seriously, Lan Zhan, if we want to take this relationship further, we must set some boundaries about saying words that may or may not induce a heart attack to the other person. Especially for you! Y-you should at least warn me before saying those things! I－”

He immediately stopped speaking after realizing what he just said. _Oh no._ Did he scare Lan Zhan because of his bold words? He probably doesn’t feel the same, oh God, he offended him, didn’t he? Great job, Wei Ying. You fucked up again.

When Lan Zhan finally spoke up, Wei Ying was more or less having a mild panic attack from worry. “Wei Ying.” He called, gaining the attention of the camboy. “It’s okay. I’ll warn you next time.”

“Huh?”

“Next time I say something ‘sweet’, as you would call it, I’ll warn you beforehand.”

As if it is possible for Wei Ying’s face to blush a shade darker, he covered his cheeks with his palms again, this time facing away from the camera so Lan Zhan can’t catch a glimpse of his reddened face. Endeared, he spoke again in a soft voice. “Why are you hiding?”

“Because!” Wei Ying blurts out, face still hidden away from Lan Zhan. “Aaahh! Lan Zhan, you’re really bad for my heart! But I love you nonetheless, so I guess I gotta suck it up.” He finally released his face from his hands, then pouted. Wei Ying didn’t miss the slight hitch in the other man’s breath from his statement. “Anyways! Let’s stop with this sappy shit, aren’t you here for a whole other reason, Lan Zhan?”

Wei Ying winked salaciously at the camera, eyebrows wiggling and hands impatiently tugging the hem of his sweater upwards. Lan Zhan audibly took a deep breath, probably preparing himself for what’s to come. _Oh, he’s not even ready for this._ Wei Ying thinks deviously.

“Wei Ying.” He’s holding himself back, Wei Ying can hear him gritting his teeth in a pitiful attempt to control himself. But why should he? He has Wei Ying all for himself now, he can do whatever he wants with him, and he would not complain. And that’s exactly what Wei Ying said, making Lan Zhan release another stuttered breath. “Behave.”

The camboy shuddered at the commanding words, his length already fattening up underneath his panties. He got on all fours and crawled closer towards the camera, intent on making Lan Zhan lose his mind. As he got closer, he perked his ass up and gazed at the screen with wide eyes that he knew will make the other man succumb to him. “No need to be shy now,_ er-gege_. I told you earlier, right? You can do anything to me, make me open up myself for you, make me beg, anything. Just say it and you’ll get it.”

He heard a shuffling sound at the other side of the line, then Lan Zhan’s ragged breaths a few moments later. “Remove the sweater.” He ordered with a hard tone, making Wei Ying shiver.

Moving traitorously slow, Wei Ying raked his slim fingers on his thighs, moving up, up, _up_, until he reached the hem of the sweater. With a savage glint in his eyes, he leisurely lifted the sweater, exposing his milky skin inch by inch. He heard a distinct growl from the other side of the line, and he tried so hard not to whine at Lan Zhan’s very deep and sexy voice. _He’s_ supposed to be the one getting flustered here, not Wei Ying, for fuck’s sake.

Determined to make the pure and esteemed Lan Wangji lose control tonight, He purposefully dragged his hands slower, making the other man grunt disapprovingly. Wei Ying smirked, fingers coyly lifting the sweater higher until his crotch was revealed, deep red panties complimenting his pearly skin on display. “Like what you see, Lan Zhan? I picked these pair especially for this night. Especially for _you_.” He rasped out. “And not just that, I have another surprise for you, but it would have to wait until later.”

“Do not tease.” Lan Zhan gritted out, and Wei Ying only giggled louder at his desperate words. “Wei Ying, don’t test me.”

_Oh?_ Wei Ying’s eyebrows raised up at the man’s challenging words. Not one to back out from a fight himself, he completely removes his sweater, and angled his body so that his hips curve out perfectly and his collarbones are visible in their sexy glory. Twisting his face in a pitiful manner, he spoke in a mocking tone. “Oh? And what would _hanguang-jun_ do? Would he punish poor old me if I become bad?”

Lan Zhan sucked in a sharp breath. “You won’t be punished tonight. But when I see you in person again, I’ll make sure to make you repent from all the teasing you have done to me tonight, and throughout the entire time we knew each other.”

“O-oh? Is that so, _er-gege?_ What will you do to me, then? Spank me? Fuck me until I can’t walk for a week?” Wei Ying gasped as he sought out the erection tainting his panties, fingers touching the leaking head in a featherlight manner. The fabric is already soaked through, bright red turning into a deeper, more alluring shade of red from Wei Ying’s precum.

“I’ll do a lot more than that, Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan rasps out. “I will bend you over and strip you of your of you too-tight slacks. Then, I will eat you out until you beg me to stop, but I won’t. Instead, I will open you up with my fingers, and do you hard and fast that you’ll forget your own name.”

Wei Ying moans high and loud at the man’s shameless words. Who taught Lan Wangji how to dirty talk like that? That person needs a reward in life.

Breathing harshly, Wei Ying got up to his wobbly knees and smiled at Lan Zhan. “That’s wonderful to hear,_ er-gege._ I look forward to it soon.” He paused to turn around, showing his ample butt to the camera. “For the meantime, have a look at this instead.”

The camboy slid his ruined panties down, revealing two round globes of glorious ass, thick with the right amount of fat, and a small jewel glinting enticingly between the cheeks. Arching his back and pulling his legs wide apart, the rest of the toy can be seen, nestled comfortably inside Wei Ying’s puffy hole, already dripping wet from his early preparation.

Wei Ying can hear slick sounds at Lan Zhan’s side, and he smiled inwardly at the thought of the taller man jerking off to the sight of his ass, too far gone from the sight alone. “Lan Zhan…” He whined, looking back at the camera with wide eyes. “I’m already ready for you. You can just slide in, and take all that you can get from me.”

The other man panted harder at Wei Ying’s vulgar words, the squelching sounds increasing in frequency and volume. “Touch yourself.” Lan Zhan ordered in a breathless tone.

“As you wish, _hanguang-jun._”

Wei Ying reached behind him and held the jewelled end of the plug tightly, pulling it out torturously slow. He whined at the delicious friction that it brought to his sensitive walls, and promptly shoved the whole thing back inside in one harsh thrust. Wei Ying screamed in utter bliss, and repeated the motion again and again, until the fire in his abdomen turns hotter and hotter, edging to the point of release.

From the sound of it, Lan Zhan is not far from cumming himself. His breathing is labored, and the slick sounds of his hand on his cock is getting faster with every second. Wei Ying arched his back higher, planting his face on the soft mattress below him so that his lower half is the only thing held up high, knees trembling from the effort of holding himself up.

“Lan－Lan Zhan… I’m close, fuck, please, Lan Zhan, I…”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangi answered in the same desperate voice. Drunk from the immense pleasure and Lan Zhan’s needy voice and gasps flooding his ears, he quickened his motions to the point that it was almost brutal, the squelching sounds of the toy plunging in and out of him ringing so loud throughout the room that Wei Ying can’t help but flush harder at the utter _filth_ of it.

“_Wei Ying…_” Lan Zhan called out for the second time. The camboy looked over his shoulders, teary eyes now visible to the man watching him. “Wei Ying, let me see you. Please.”

“Oh…” Wei Ying hurriedly scrambled upright and turned around so that he is facing the camera again. He spread his knees wide and brought the plug behind him to continue his ministrations. Once the toy in sheathed inside him, he let out a long moan, dazed from the overwhelming sensations. “Lan Zhan, I－I don’t think I can hold back anymore…”

The man growled loudly at his needy tone, making Wei Ying buck his hips upwards and sob pathetically, tears now flowing freely on his face. “Me too, Wei Ying. I－” Lan Zhan’s words were cut off with a sharp gasp, accompanied by a small whimper, cumming hard at the sight and sound of Wei Ying fucking himself mercilessly with the jewelled plug.

Wei Ying’s whimpers turned louder the harder he fucks himself, his thrusts punishing and unrelented. He keeps on crying out Lan Zhan’s name, babbling out broken cries of _please_ and _fuck_ everytime the plug hits a certain spot inside of him.

“C-cumming…! Lan Zhan, I’m cummi－_ah!_” Wei Ying’s body tensed up at the pleasure, his figure going taut as his cock spurts messily on his chest and the sheets below him. His tearful face looked at the camera, making Lan Zhan’s spent cock twitch at the ravishing beauty presented in front of him.

As Wei Ying is recovering from his high, Lan Zhan is the one to speak up first. “Wei Ying.” The camboy looked up, eyes shimmering from unshed tears. “You were wonderful.”

Big silver eyes stared up at him in shock, face starting to heat up again. “Aaahhh, Lan Zhan! Didn’t I tell you to warn me before you say those kind of things?! I thought we had an agreement!” Wei Ying blushed furiously, putting up the angriest expression he could muster in his post-orgasm haze.

Lan Zhan gave out a small chuckle, making the butterflies in Wei Ying’s stomach go wild. Seriously, can this man stop? First, he gave him a heart attack, then a mindblowing orgasm, and now, chest pains?!

“I’m sorry, Wei Ying. But it is the truth.” Lan Zhan apologized halfheartedly, voice playful.

“It’s okay.” The camboy shook his head fondly, a gentle smile forming on his face. “Between you and me, there is no need for ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you.’ Don’t worry, you were wonderful too, _er-gege._”

“Mn.”

“So…” Wei Ying drawled out, eyes squinting teasingly at the camera once again.

“Does your promise still stand? You’ll fuck me hard the next time we meet, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest this i've written in one day, ever. whEw i'm beat ;-; only one more chapter to go! can you guess what will happen? owo (and yes wwx was indeed wearing a [virgin killer sweater](https://www.google.com/search?q=virgin+killer+sweaters&sxsrf=ACYBGNScRwa98tHe6sZ4Q8DDqKIBfO8rCw:1572520894031&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjmlanqsMblAhVmHKYKHWWPC1gQ_AUIEigB&biw=1280&bih=610) on tonight's stream wink wink
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment please!! i worked really hard (lol) on this chapter,,
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEI YING THIS IS FOR YOU <3 <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!!!


End file.
